Non-Cool Gemsonas Wiki Gemsonas/Vladimirite
Vladimirite is a Crystal Gem and a former Homeworld Gem, and an original Gemsona designed by Pepoto. Appearance Debut Vladimirite has magnolia complexion and faded violet colored hair. Her eyes are black with white pupils. Her hairstyle resembles a pair of horns. Her gemstone is embedded where her nose would otherwise be. Vladimirite wears a cape that is dark gray colored on the outside and light gray on the inside. Her cape is an extension of her physical form that helps glide and soar through the sky. She wears a sleeveless light grayish blue shirt underneath the cape. The shirt also has a light blue diamond on it. Vladimirite wears a gray belt around her waist. She also wears light gray pants and a pair of short dark gray boots. Current Vladimirite has magnolia complexion and faded violet hair. Her eyes are black with white pupils. Her gemstone is embedded where her nose would otherwise be. Vladimirite wears a minsk cap with a pale lavender star on it. She wears a sleeveless lavender shirt, long jacarta purple gloves and victoria purple shorts. She also wears striped lavender and dark purple stockings that cover her whole legs. She wears dark minsk boots that cover hald her lower leg. Personality Vladimirite is really withdrawn, hostile, quiet and always looks annoyed when meeting new people. Though if you are someone’s she’s comfortable around with, she becomes really quirky, kind and a bit crazy. She has problems accepting her fears and hates the feeling weak or afraid. Abilities Vladimirite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Pearl, they form Selenite. * When fused with Ruby, they form Sarabauite. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Pietersite. * When fused with Padparadscha Sapphire, they form Pietersite. * When fused with Jasper, they form Peach Agate. * When fused with Peridot, they form Bowenite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Thulite. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Thulite. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Tiffany Stone. * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Mixite. * When fused with Topaz, they form Uranophane. * When fused with Yellow Diamond they form Kolovratite * When fused with any Zircon, they form Paradsasvarite. * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl, they form Moon Quartz. * When fused with Pearl and Ruby, they form Dyscrasite. * When fused with Rhodonite, they form Dyscrasite. * When fused with Jasper and Lapis, they form Whelanite. * When fused with Pearl and Aquamarine, they form Sodium Chloride. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Auralite. * When fused with Amethyst and Rose Quartz/Steven Universe, they form Axinite. * When fused with Rose Quartz/Steven Universe and Pearl, they form Poudretteite. * When fused with Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire, they form Harlequin Opal. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Sapphire they form Calciojohillerite. * When fused with Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire they form Stichtite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Yellow Diamond, they form Tanatarite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Blue Diamond, they form Chambersite. * When fused with Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl, they form Liddicoatite. * When fused with Fluorite, they form Zultanite. Fusions with The Crystal Family's gemsonas * When fused with Chrome Diopside, they form Autunite. * When fused with Coral, they form Cobalto Calcite. * When fused with Thorite, they form Wavellite. * When fused with Moonstone, they form Disthene. * When fused with Margaritasite, they form Inesite. * When fused with Rubellite, they form Proustite. * When fused with Chalcedony, they form Bentorite. * When fused with Celestine, they form Violane. * When fused with Chrome Diopside and Coral, they form Olmiite. * When fused with Rubellite and Chalcedony they form Stillbite. * When fused with Thorite and Chrome Diopside, they form Keutschite. * When fused with Margaritasite and Coral, they form Aqualite. * When fused with Moonstone and Celestine, they form Cornetite. * When fused with Margaritasite and Celestine, they form Eylite. * When fused with Rubellite, Celestine and Chalcedony, they form Amesite. * When fused with Coral, Thorite, Margaritasite and Celestine, they form Stannoidite. * When fused with Margaritasite, Rubellite, Chalcedony and Celestine,they form Krautite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, Thorite, Moonstone and Margaritasite, they form Aramayoite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite and Celestine, they form Kamiokite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Rubellite and Chalcedony, they form Serrabrancaite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Rubellite and Celestine, they form Linnaeite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Chalcedony and Celestine, they form Tennantite. Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Glass, they form Adularia. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Phosphosiderite. * When fused with Turquoise, they form Metazeunerite. * When fused with Green Agate, they form Augelite. Unique Abilities * Voice Augmentation: Vladimirite is able to alter the volume of her voice. * Gliding: Vladimirite can use her cape as a glider and soar trough the sky. * Organic Life Form Disruption: Vladimirite's presence causes nausea and fear in nearby organic life forms. Gems are immune to this ability. If an organic life form is in a weak state like depression, they could faint if they are too close to Vladimirite. She cannot control this ability. * Night Vision: Vladimirite can see perfectly in the dark. She cannot control this ability. Gemology * Vladimirite is a rare calcium arsenate mineral with a formula of Ca5(HAsO4)2(AsO4)2·5H2O. * It is named after the Vladimirovskoye deposit in Russia, where it was discovered in the 1950s. * It is a secondary mineral in the oxidized zone of arsenic-bearing ore deposits. * It occurs with picropharmacolite, erythrite and aragonite. Category:A to Z Category:Crystal Gems Category:Non-Cool Gemsonas Wiki Gemsonas Category:Vladimirites